


..~Let's Have Some Fun~..

by MarisWeiBeifong



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ejaculation, Incest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisWeiBeifong/pseuds/MarisWeiBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beifong twin are the most fun-loving people in the family but sometime..............their 'FUN' just goes too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	..~Let's Have Some Fun~..

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE ENJOY~~ :D

“Today……Is……Boring!!!” The young man with an athletic look said as he dropped himself down on the bed.

 

“Yeah! We played Power Disc, we teased Huan, and we sparred with each other. What should we do next?!” The other young man with the same look grumbled as he leaned himself against the wall and sighed.

 

Then a brief moment of silent roamed the room.

 

“Any ideas yet, Wei?” The young man asked his brother from the bed, breaking the silent.

 

“No……” Wei answered.

 

Then a brief of silent came in again.

 

“Maybe we should do **_that_**. We haven’t done it for such a long time.” The young man on the bed started talking again.

 

“Are you serious, Wing?” Wei asked. His voice became more interesting this time.

 

“Of course, I am.” Wing insisted as he pulled himself up.

 

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s have some fun!” Wei said as he rushed into the bathroom and followed by Wing.

 

They started taking their shirts off and threw them outside.

 

“Aren’t you afraid of losing to me? Maybe this time I’m gonna make you do the same. I miss your tongue.” Wei started to taunt.

 

“No, I am not afraid of losing to you because this time I’m going to win.” Wing bit back. “Just don’t forget the rule when I’m win that the loser got to go whatever the winner wants the loser to do.”

 

“Oh, please.”

 

After taking all the clothes off, only left the underwear on, the two benders sat on the bathroom floor, looking in each other’s eyes.

 

“Are you ready?” Wing asked.

 

“Always am.” Wei answered.

 

“Then ONE, TWO,” They paused for a seconds, gazing at each other. “THREE!!”

 

As soon as the signal started, the two young men quickly took of their shorts. Wing swiftly grabbed a bottle of lube before Wei could and then poured the lube all over his half-hard dick and placed the bottle away from Wei as he stroked his member up and down, up and down rapidly.

 

“Hey, pass the bottle to me.” Wei asked as he tried to stroke his unsmooth member.

 

“Grab it yourself!” His brother teased as he satisfyingly stroked his cock.

 

“You’re JERK!!” He said as he leaned forward to grab the bottle before smeared it around his cock.

 

Wing tried to arouse his sensitive spots such as his nipples, his armpits, his thighs, or even his asshole to stimulate himself to reach the climax faster. This time he gave it all he got in order to claim a victory over his twin. Last time, Wei was doing him so painful, ordering him to clean his member by licking it, so this time he was going to take the revenge. Wing moaned loudly as he started to feel a thrill of lust. At the other young man, Wei used his old strategy that was to stroke the dick as fast as he could and each time had to reach the most top and the most bottom spot. He was breathlessly from moaning and pulling his cock up and down. He hunched forward as he let out the groan of his near exhaustion.

 

“Ahhhh, h-how are you doing, b-bro? A-ahhhhhh.” Wei asked his brother with a very seductive face and voice.

 

“E-er, a-I’m close, Wei.” Wing answered.

 

“N-no, I’m c-c-clos-ser. A-a-haaaaaaa.”

 

“I am not g-ahhhhh-g-going to let you win this t-AHHH-time.” Wing said as he stroked harder and faster. Moaning in suffocation.

 

The room was now filled with the smell of the young men sweat and a little sweet stinky smell of their pre-cum that was dripping out a lot very much like a syrup. The competition was going on for about six minutes by now.

 

“Ahhhhhhhh….AHHHHHHHHHH, I’m gonna cum…..I’M GONNA-” Wing yelled as the semen rushed and spread out form his dick, scattering all over his face and body. He exclaimed in shriek as he finished with “cum……ahhhhh”. He groaned several times for a moment before he looked at his brother that was still trying so hard to reach the climax.

 

“Ahhh…..ahaaaaaa….I……I’m cumming!!” But before he could cum, Wing grabbed his brother dick from his hand and pointed it to his face, making Wei let go of his semen all over his brother face. “Ahhhhhhhhh, AHHHHHHHHHHH. W-WING?! Wh-what are you doing?!” Wei groaned in suffer and said in a very broken voice.

 

“Looks like I’m the winner.” Wing teased, his voice was still broken from the exhaustion and lustfulness. “So I order you to clean all of the semen that is on me.”

“S-so this is why y-you make me cum on your face so you c-could have me l-lick my own semen. You’re an asshole!” Wei said in shocked yet breathless and madly.

 

“ABSOLUTELY.”

 

He hissed a little. “Then wait…….I’m too high and too exhausted to lick anything by now.”

 

“NOW!” Wing ordered.

 

“FINE!” Wei said as he pulled Wing’s face harshly to him and started to lick.

 

He started at his brother’s forehead. He licked, he sucked, and swallowed the semen in. He dragged his tongue around and around his brother’s forehead to make sure it would be clean enough to move on and as soon as he was sure, he moved to his brother’s left cheek. He kissed it first then he rubbed and span his tongue around, up and down, intensely and then he dragged his tongue across the left eye of his brother to his nose, he kissed it, mouthed it, and licked it until there’s no sign of any semen left on the nose, so he moved to the right cheek and did the same as the left. After done with the other part, he moved to clean the semen at his brother’s mouth up. He cleaned it by licking it frantically and even bit it something, making his brother moaned out in delight, and as he licked his brother’s mouth, the licked slowly became a kiss. Wing’s mouth started to respond his brother’s by kissing back and trying to penetrate his tongue in. Soon their tongues were touching together and was about to knotted up in theirs mouths. Wing held his hands up to grab Wei’s face and pulled him in him in against his mouth to make the kiss become harder and deeper. Wei stopped from his brother’s mouth and moved down to his neck, making his brother moan out loud in pleasure and delight. Wei shoved his face deep down on Wing’s neck and licked it, kissed it, and bit it in his needs, causing his brother to moan even louder. Wei didn’t care how high his brother was right now, he started to make his move again by traveling his tongue down on his brother’s chest and located every spots of semen on his chest and managed to clean all of them. Even though all of the semen on his brother chest was now gone but his tongue seemed to addict with Wing’s hardened nipple. He played his tongue around and felt the feeling of his brother’s tit trying to fight back by hardening itself. Even when doing something like this, Wei had never forgotten to have his little revenge; as he mesmerized his brother by pleasing his left nipple to make his brother let his guard down, he sneaked his right hand a way to Wing’s right nipple and pinch it hardly followed by pulling it harshly.

 

“OUGH, FUCK, WEI. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Wing exclaimed instinctively in both frightened and delighted.

 

Wei let out a little chuckle as he started moving south again. On the way down, he kissed and cleaned every packs on his brother’s stomach until he reached at the navel. He penetrated his tongue in his brother navel and span it around, causing Wing to groan and giggle out from the tickled feeling. After done teasing at the navel, Wei mouth was at the base of his brother red member. He sticked out his tongue and dragged it along~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~to the tip of the glans and played with it by circling his tongue for a seconds before wrapped it in by his mouth. As Wing’s head in Wei’s mouth, Wing grabbed his brother’s head, moving it back and forth. Wing was only getting higher and higher until he lost his control and accidentally pushed his cock in his brother’s mouth all at once until it completely entirely disappeared in Wei’s mouth, causing Wei to chock and cry out but that didn’t stop them.

 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Wei, I-I think I can’t hold on much longer!” Wing cried out as he pushed his dick in more rapidly.

 

His brother just went “Uhuh” because of his dick was now fitting in his brother’s mouth, he couldn’t talk so he just responded by sucking it faster and be more intense to help his brother reaches the second climax. Wing kept penetrating in and out his brother’s mouth rapidly until he ejaculated.

 

“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” He screamed out in pleasure as he slowly pulled his dick out.

 

Wei pleased his brother by swallowing it all down as he gave his brother a smirk then tugged him in his arm. Wing laid beside his brother and breathed breathlessly from the exhaustion and lust yet delight.

 

“W-we should get a shower.” Wei said in breathless and with a little chuckle.

 

“Hell yeah.” Wing replied breathlessly. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Feel Free To Give Me A Kudo Or Comment If You Have Any Feels Towards This Story. :)  
> And Hey! On The 14th Of March I Will Post My AU Weilin Fiction. Don't Forget To Check It Out. LOL~ XD  
> My Tumblr > marisweibeifong.tumblr.com > :D  
> Thanks For Reading~~~~~~~ XD


End file.
